A Good Deed...Goes A Long Way PART 1
by NoDoubt
Summary: Ms. Glass aka "Claw" has come up with her lastest project, can her Kennedy High Chemistry Class handle it?


Title: A Good Deed, Goes A Long Way....PART 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, anything about this show, or anything metioned, said, or brought up about any previous episodes! The WB, the creators, and the writers of the show own it all!   
Summary: Ms. Glass aka "Claw" has a new project in mind.....can her Kennedy High Chemistry Class handle it?  
  
Sam sat in Ms. Glass's first period Chemistry class. She glanced up at the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Class didn't start for another fifteen minutes. Her mom had to drop her off earlier than normal today because she had a docters appointment. Jane McPherson had no intentions of letting Sam drive to school. She had become overly protective ever since Sam annoucnced she was dating George. Sam just thought it was a motherly thing, but then again Jane had always been more like a friend than a mother. Sam always seemed to be the adult.  
  
She was caught off guard when Lily spotted her and said hello. Sam unaware of the time said, "Hi!"  
Lily's greeting had broken her train of thought. She tried to regroup what she was thinking about but couldn't. As she looked around everyone was pouring into class. The bell rang loudly.  
  
Ms. Glass strolled into the front of the room. "Good morning, generation why me!" "Today, is your lucky day, last night I developed your newest assignment." "Because I don't want any of you to be bored over your holiday break I thought I'd give you this now."   
Lily raised her hand.   
"Yes," Ms. Glass grunted.  
"That's not fair Claw, we should enjoy are Christmas break while it's here not slave over one of your assignments."  
"Life's not fair," said Ms. Glass. She picked up a stack of papers and started passing them out. "Besides Principals Krups already approved this, I think you'll find it more interesting than the normal assignments." "I was planning on giving you an eight page essay to type." "So stop complaining Ms. Opps I did it again Espiezito!" "Read it over, it's dure next Monday!"   
It was a half day because of parent teacher conferences, so the periods were shorter. Ms. Glass moaned, "Dismissed," and everyone filed out.  
  
Sam sat down in the cafeteria. She read over the outline for the project:  
  
This holiday season think about someone else besides yourself. Do one meaningful deed during Christmas break and document it on video tape. Make sure what you do will have a positive impact on anothers life. You may work in groups. You have exactly one week. No late projects will be accepted. Don't screw this up kids.   
P.S.- I don't want to hear about bribing of any kind or neglection. Our last little parenting project didn't turn out so good! (Nichole, Ms. McQueen, and Mary Cherry) Oh, the best project will be turned into Principal Krups and presented to the WBWE34 News station. They agreed to then air it on a special edition about how teens are helping the community this holiday season.  
  
Sam said, "Wow," out loud.  
Lily said, "What?"  
Sam said, "Check it out." Lily took the paper and skimmed it.   
Lily said, "This should be interesting."  
Sam said, "Why don't you, me, George, and Carmen work together."   
Carmen heard her name as she sat down and said, "What?"  
"Oh Carm......," Sam blurted out, "Do you want to work on the Chemistry project with me, George, and Lily?"  
"What Chemistry project?" Carmen said.  
"The one that Ms. Glass handed us out today, don't you remember?" Sam stated.  
"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired today." Carmen muttered.  
"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.  
"I had to take my mom to one of those support groups yesterday, she was reluctant to go and we got in a little fight that's all." "I'm fine Sam, really," Carmen answered.  
Sam said, "Maybe you should stay at my house this weekend we could have a slumber party like we used to when we were little." You'd be able to get a good night's sleep at least."   
"No Sam, that's alright." "I'm fine, plus I have plans for this weekend already," Carmen replied.  
"Are you sure your gonna be alright Carm...?" Sam asked again.  
"Yeah don't worry about me I'm fine, I promise." "I'm totally cool," Carmen replied. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Sam, but best friends know when to back off. So Sam retreated, "I'll talk to you guys later, I do believe we have some plans to make reguarding a certain Chemistry project." "I'll ask George in History, bye."   
"Bye Sam," both girls chanted.  
Sam McPherson got up to through her trash out and head for her next class.  
  
On her way she was intercepted by George Austin. "Hey Sam," his familiar yet loving smile made her melt.   
"Hey George, how are you?" she asked.  
"Good," he replied.  
"Umm....George I was going to ask you if you wanted to work on your Chemistry project with me, Lily, and Carmen?" Sam asked hopefully.  
"Oh Sam, I'm sorry, I already promised Sugar and Josh I'd work with them." George stated.  
"That's alright forget it okay, see ya later George," Sam said. She walked away a little disapointed that he wasn't going to be working with them.  
  
Meanwhile Nichole, Mary Cherry, and Brooke were in the novac touching up their makeup. "Hey Nik," Mary Cherry said.  
"Yeah hun," Nichole Julian replied.   
"You know that project we have to do for Chemistry?" Mary Cherry tentatively asked.  
"Unfortunately," Nichole stated slightly annoyed.  
"Did you read it over yet?" Mary Cherry asked.  
"No hun, why?" Nichole stated confused at the thought of doing work a head of time.  
"Well here's a copy read it," Mary Cherry said. Nichole looked over the handout.  
"Mary Cherry, this says we have to do a good deed!" Nikki blurted out in shock.  
"I know this will be easy, lets go get our nails painted, and then head over to the mall and.....," Mary Cherry was cut off. Brooke over heard their conversation. She turned to both of them.   
"No like a good deed for someone else," she snapped. Then she walked out in disgust.  
Mary Cherry said, "What's wrong with Brookey, lately?" "She's been so honest, so reasonable, so Sam McPherson."  
"Yeah, I know!" "I can't believe that little worm Spam has corrupted our Brookey." "The thought of it just makes me sick," Nichole said.  
"But do you know what this means Nik...?" "We are the leaders, the most popular girls in school!" Mary Cherry stated.  
"I guess your right Cherry." "What's happening to me?" asked Nikki.  
"I think your smiling, Nik...!" Mary Cherry said in amazement.  
"So I AM smiling." Nikki replied. She pulled a notebook from her pocket and made a tally mark.  
"This is the eighth time I've smiled this week." "I think that's a record for me!" "But anyways hun, I think Brookey's right this handout does say we have to do something good for someone else," Nikki said.  
"I think this is going to be impossible Nik...!" "How can I worry about helping someone else?" Mary Cherry asked puzzled.  
"Ditto Dracula's Diva, but I think as I've said so many times before, I'm more worried about our grades," Nikki said.  
"So how are we going to get out of this one Nik...?" "Hey I say we hire someone to make a video then we can threaten someone to edit it and........., Mary Cherry was cut off.  
"Umm.....Cherry do you remember the last time we hired someone to do our project, baby-sitter from hell aka Shari Popins," Nichole said.  
"Please Nik, I'm begging you from one Glamazon spirit to another just let me talk to Mamma Cherry." "I just know she can get us out of this mess," Mary Cherry pleaded.  
"Okay, Cherry, I'll give you until eighth period to come up with something," Nichole agreed.  
"Thanks Nik, you won't regret this!" Mary Cherry said enthusiastically. Nikki walked out.   
Mary Cherry looked into the mirror and said, "I'm so deviously wonderful!", and blew a kiss at her reflection. Then she walked out.   
  
PART 2 COMING SOON! 


End file.
